Cassandra Lang (Earth-1010)/Gallery
Stature.png Stinger.png Cassandra Lang (Young).png|Young Cassie 2319741-125.png|"I have… I have a daughter… Cassandra… She… She is very sick. She has a congenital heart defect…" 2319722-147.png|"I am terribly sorry, Scott." 2319721-148.png 2319724-145.png StaturePresentationTD.png|"Cassie Lang followed in her father’s footsteps and used the Pym Particles secretly, turning into the size-changing Stature" LostSonsFamilyReunited.png|Vision joins the family hug YoungAvengersVsBatrocCOHO.png|The Young Avengers vs Batroc the Leaper BatrocVsPatriotCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Patriot BatrocVsKateBishopCOHO.png|Batroc the Leaper vs Kate Bishop WiccanTeleportingtheYoungAvengersCOHO.png|"WewanttofindKateWewanttofindKateWewanttofindKate" HeyThereBatroc!COHO.png|"I strongly suggest you to let her go" BatrocLeapingAwayCOHO.png|Batroc leaping away CassieInterruptsBillyxTeddyCOHO.png|"Guys, you gotta keep up with us." CassieTommyVsBats-BB.png|"Oh, really?!" Subway-Cassandra.png|Stature riding a subway UnseenForces-Cassandra.png|"Scientist Supreme!!! Two guards just got knocked down by an unseen force." CodeRed-Cassandra.png|"I am just 18, you know?!" DustParticles-Cassandra.png|Stature running through the vents Growing-Cassandra.png|Stature growing to giant size FaceToFaceWithMODOK-Cassandra.png|"That’s right, bobble-head. Now where is my father?" MODOKVsCassie-Cassandra.png|Stature hit by M.O.D.O.K.'s Psi Blast SSVsStature-Cassandra.png|Scientist Supreme about to hit Stature Tossing-Cassandra.png|Stature tosses Scientist Supreme against M.O.D.O.K. KickingtheBigOleHead-Cassandra.png|Stature kicks M.O.D.O.K. SuspectList-TCC.png|"The U-Foes, Lorelei… Who are they? What could they possibly want from my grandfather?" YAVsWC-TCC.png|"Lorelei? Well… That’s awkward." StatureVsSkurge-TCC.png|Stature vs Executioner PiledriverVsStature-TCC.png|Piledriver about to hit Stature StaticChargedPiledriver-TCC.png|Wiccan vs Piledriver StaturePicksUpBulldozerandExecutioner-TCC.png|Stature tossing Bulldozer and Executioner away Tangled-TCC.png|"Gotcha!" I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL-TCC.png|"I CAME IN LIKE A WRECKING BALL!!!" PatriotDeflectsLaser-YASNY.png|"We got company." HulklingVsServoGuard-YASNY.png|"They can’t alert Doom, smash them all now!" YoungAvengersFaceDoom-YASNY.png|"DON’T YOU DARE SAY THAT!!!" WonderManVsDoom-YASNY.png|"It’s a Doombot!" KissAftershocks-YASNY.png|"E-Eli…" StatureKateVsDoombots-YASNY.png|"Time to call our greatest allies!" CassieKateVsDoombotsServoGuards-YASNY.png|Stature and Kate Bishop against Doombots Reunion-YASNY.png|"Are you ready to fight Doom?" DoomVsWonderMan-YASNY.png|Dr. Doom attacks Wonder Man TheCasket-YASNY.png|"THE CASKET!" Check Mate-YASNY.png|"Check mate." AvengersMeeting-Innocent.png|The Avengers decide about Iron Lad's future YAMeetWithStrange-Magic.png|"By the Hoary Hosts of Hoggoth!" StrangeClea&YAinDarkDimension-Magic.png|"Does any of them have any idea what we’re dealing with?" DormammuVsStature-Magic.png|"CASSIE!" WHiHTwitterFeed-C9.png|WHiH World News' Twitter Feed TeleportingToChicago-Cloud9.png|The Young Avengers teleporting to Chicago HulklingFacingSuperSkrull-Cloud9.png|"I’m here, Super-Skrull… What do you want from me?" IronLadSealingShips-Cloud9.png|Iron Lad overriding the ships ProdigyMeetsTheYoungAvengers-Prodigal.png|"Young Avengers, this is your new teammate, David." BattleofLosAngeles-TikTok.png|The Young Avengers, Dr. Strange, Clea and Wong vs Tick Tock and Mindless Ones IronLadAndProdigyLeave-TMD.png|"W-What’s going on?" StatureSeesTheShip-TMD.png|Stature sees the ship YoungAvengersFaceNohVarr-H(WCB).png|"H-How?!" WiccanFreesIronLadProdigy-H(WCB).png|Wiccan frees Iron Lad and Prodigy 06 CON IRON LAD.png|Iron Lad and Stature kissing IronLadStatureRooftopScene-H(WCB).png|Iron Lad and Stature on the rooftop GrowingManSocialCasualty-001.png|The Avengers being tossed out IronLadThanksIronMan-SC.png|"I can be a hero. Like you." WiccanTriesToEncourageProdigy-SC.png|"Iron Lad’s right. We’re ready for this. Kind of. Aren’t we?" TheyWouldnt...-SC.png|"They wouldn’t do that…" KatesSuggestion-SC003.png|"Kate!" CassieToTheRescue-SYA-001.png|"Iron Lad! Wait!" CassieToTheRescue-SYA-002.png|"I am NOT a child!" CassieToTheRescue-SYA-003.png|"Cassie, no!" CassieToTheRescue-SYA-004.png|"Hold on!" CassieToTheRescue-SYA-005.png|"Don’t let go." IAmGoingWithHim-SYA-002.png|"Look around. Everything’s falling apart." YoungAvengersVsKang-SYA.png|The Young Avengers vs Kang the Conqueror StatureVsKang-SYA-001.png|"It’s okay. I’ve got him." Flashpoint-SYA-001.png|"Not quite…" Flashpoint-SYA-004.png|"My dad’s grave… It’s not here." Flashpoint-SYA-005.png|"What if he’s still alive?" Flashpoint-SYA-006.png|"It’s a long shot, but it’s possible, right?" Flashpoint-SYA-008.png|"And Cassie’s not the only one." IronLadEmbracesHisFuture-SYA.png|"…But you have to go back now." We'llRemindYou-SYA.png|"We’ll remind you." NateCassieGoodbyeKiss-SYA.png|Iron Lad and Stature kiss CassieAndNatePostKiss-SYA.png|"Promise?" Reformed-SYA-001.png|"What can Cap and Iron Man really do to us?" Reformed-SYA-002.png|"The only thing they can do is… Tell our parents." Reformed-SYA-003.png|"…We can still be Young Avengers." Reformed-SYA-004.png|"Wait, before you guys say anything, we need to show you something." Reformed-SYA-005.png|"The old ones were shredded, my dad’s beyond wealthy, and I’ve got a few connections in the fashion industry." Reformed-SYA-010.png|"It doesn’t mean Cap and Iron Man are going to approve." SeeYouAgain.png|"But… Since when has that ever stopped us?" YoungAvengersAtTheMansion-P5.png|The Young Avengers visit the X-Men SinaraVsStature-WTG?.png|Sinara vs Stature KateVsSinara-WTG?.png|Kate Bishop vs Sinara T'ChallaFrozen-Tonight.png|Luna Snow freezes Black Panther YoungAvengersVsSuperSkrull-MaR.png|Stature punches the Super-Skrull AvengersVsYoungAvengers-MaR.png|"I love conspiracy theories as much as everyone, but that’s a little too much." YoungAvengersInUnionCity-TPiaGA.png|"It’s Smurfette." HumanTorchVsPhoenix-YHSF.png|"Flame on!" ItsClobberinTime-YHSF.png|"It’s clobberin’ time!" HiYukio!-YHRF.png|"Hi Yukio!" XMenVsDarkPhoenix...Again-YHRF.png|The X-Men vs Dark Phoenix LunaSnowVsPhoenix-StLD.png|Luna Snow, the Young Avengers and Shuri vs Dark Phoenix Goodbye-StLD.png|"I love you all, guys. Thank you for saving me." NotSidekicks-StLD.png|"Not so bad for a girl without powers." Category:Galleries